The marked man
Background Negan Vludd, a teen join in the wrong crowd and greatly regret it ever since. Negan has a happy lifestyle and a happy school life, he smiled brightly to know he was a good kid in his family for a 14 yr. But he soon to see what his own parents hide from him, their true colors to each other. His father wasn't happy with each other with reasons of their own, late nights, no attention, doubts, and possible secrets they hold each other. As their feuding continues and grows more and more aware to others. Negan's personal world grows dark as his memories of his happy parents are shattered, now hearing muffled and echoed yelling through the nights he never slept. It didn't stop for him, it scars his mind to hear the vile things of his own guardians say, even say to their son behind his back. His lifestyle changed, as he grew quieter and more aggressive to his old friends and teachers. Soon to be skipping classes and skipping school days to just to keep his mind at bay. Stealing bikes, fighting people and being mix in a wrong crowd majorly changed him. The night he came back home, he notices that his parents aren't yelling at each other, but he soon to realize that there aren't only angry to each other. He defends himself with his reasons why but they wouldn't listen to him like they wouldn't listen to each other before, they just yell at him and insulted him on the things he has done. He doesn't want to hear from them, the things that said to him are beginning to he quickly left his home in blinding frustrations His parents grew worried about him after they calmed down, they searched for him for days as he didn't come home the day after. He was only hiding with his new friends he made, he thought of them to be friendly and chilled people to be with. His new friends sometimes throw parties, Negan asked why but their excuse for celebration of something, they wouldn't tell why to him, but at the time he didn't care. After a few cans of beer and smoking, he passes out from his first and last great party, as he woken up on a stone plate and tied up. He was baited from his friends to be a sacrifice by a cult. He tried and swore to get out of his restraints to his old friends, but they ignore him and started the ritual. A ritual for torture demon, and Negan his sacrifice. The friend that met Negan to the cult carved onto his chest of a large star in a ring. The candles surround the stone plate went ablaze as the demon arrives to take his sacrifice. The final step for the ritual is for the demon to brand Negan craved chest. His skin is scorched onto his bare skin, feeling like it was eternal for Negan. He felt unforgettable pain as he got branded and felt his throat is filling up by the blood of his screaming. But something in Negan mind switches and he blacked out. He wakes up in the forest, his clothing are splattered from his blood and the blood is not his own. He holds the dagger that carved him on his chest. The dagger has a midnight black blade with engravings that look like a feather, and the handle is made out of bone that assume to be human. The handle has an engraving that Negan couldn't comprehend. Negan keeps the dagger for himself, even it causes him pain, he feels it should come with him. He wishes he could get the mark off his chest, is been stuck on him for nearly 10 years since after the ritual. And he would do anything to let go of the pain has held, even becoming a proxy for Slender man. Personality He's usually quiet and passive aggressive to people he doesn't know or doesn't want to meet. He would be kinder to children and some teens and would be friendly to people he wants to meet. He is very friendly to close friends and isn't the smartest comes to certain situations. But he does suffer PTSD from the ritual and the pain he suffers throughout the years, freezing up in times of quiet. Killing styles *'Quote' - "You're lucky to die" *He would brutally attack his victims, either with his fist or dagger. Beating them relentless to near death. And finish off his victims into fatal points of the body Appearance Well fit and standing 6'3 feet tall and 23 years old. Light green eyes. Caucasian tanned. Dark brown thick hair and stubbles for facial hair. A large scorch black mark on his bare chest, the mark resembles of a large star in a ring, in each space between the star have unknown symbols. The mark tends to glow of a hue ruby red when things are quiet for Negan. Sitch up black varsity jacket, white ripped t-shirt, dark jeans, and worn out sneakers. Wears two necklaces and one bracelet charm. Always carries his leather covered journal in his jacket. Category:Creepypasta